


Workout: From Charlie's Point Of View

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Workout series but from Charlie's pov
Kudos: 2





	Workout: From Charlie's Point Of View

Charlie was currently thinking about Angel. Specifically his dancing. 

She was so glad that he had found a way to pole dance without sinning. She didnt mind the Welp pleasure or dancing as that wasnt consider fornication or sinful 

Charlie also had to admit that she was glad that Angel was dancing for his own pleasure now instead of dancing for Valentino whow as a creep. 

Charlie couldnt stand Valentino but was glad Angle found enjoyment in erotic dancing again as long as he danced for himself. It felt more right for him to do it for himself. 

Charlie smiled. She was very glad about that fact that after Angel's started dancing for himself he started getting serious about redemption. And the dancing wasnt affecting that negatively at all 

She hoped that Angel would co tune dancing to. She had warned him earlier to always make sure he was dancing for his enjoyment and not dancing as some sort of obligation for some creep trying to get aroused she hated people like that and so did Vaggie. 

She promised herself that if Valentino ever tries to get Angel to dance for his clubs again she would set Alastor on Valentino. She hated him so much. 

She shook her head and just thought of the good stuff now. She was so happy for Angel. 

"I'm so glad for you Angel...so so glad" She said to herself


End file.
